Harrow
Amaya Ezran Callum |Status = Deceased |Debut = Echoes of Thunder |Portrayal = Luc Roderique }}Harrow was the King of Katolis, the largest of the five human kingdoms, until his death. Appearance In life, Harrow was a tall man with brown skin, angular features, green eyes, and a goatee. He had dark brown afro-textured hair styled into dreadlocks, with most of the locks tied back in a bun and with golden bands on the ends. He also wore a red and gold patterned tunic, a black cape and silver armor. Personality Harrow is referred to as "stubborn" and "hard-headed" by Lord Viren and his daughter Claudia. He had an off-beat and somewhat dark sense of humor, such as when he named his son Ezran's pet Glow Toad "Bait" because of the species' tendency to be used to lure sea creatures by fishermen, and when he jokingly threatened to have Viren executed for waking him up too early. Harrow's past actions seemed to weigh heavily on his conscience, as he made several immoral decisions in the past, although he is well aware that there were wrongs on both sides of the war. He was willing to tolerate Viren's use of Dark Magic earlier in his reign but later grew to hate it in his final hours. Harrow's guilt seemed to weigh so heavily, that when he discovered that assassins were coming to kill him, he was willing to accept this fate. Viren offered to use "creative solutions" i.e. dark magic to swap Harrow's soul into another body using a two-headed Soulfang Serpent in order to foil the assassins, but Harrow refused, maintaining that using dark magic was immoral, and not wishing to have someone else die in his place. Later, Virien uses the serpent to swap Harrow's body with Pip's, and then locked him in a cage. Harrow loved both of his sons dearly, but he ultimately felt tied down by his position, saying that a child has more freedom than a king. In a flashback of Viren, he is shown to be very selfless among others and willing to help those in need, including the queens of a poor kingdom whom needed food for the winter. He is also determined to keep his promises of saving both kingdoms by doing Viren's plan of killing a Magma Titan to take its heart and do a heat spell, even with Sarai's objections of killing an innocent creature for their benefit and starting the war with the Xadians, which also costed the lives of many of his soldiers and his wife Reading the letter that he left for Callum, Harrow reveals that he have alot of regrets from starting the war with Xadia to not showing enough love to Callum because he wanted him to remember his birth father, he also tells on how proud he is on both of his sons and finally, Harrow tells Callum in his letter to not accept history as a tale of bravery and power, recalling his fault for starting the war with Xadia, but to change history for the better, not by destroying the enemy but by making peace with them, and he revealed that the magic die is indeed a elf amulet with power he can unlock in Xadia Skills and Abilities Swordsmanship - As the king of Katiolis, Harrow was a skilled swordsman. He was also an experienced warrior and had led the attack on the domain of the Moonshadow elves. Despite his experience, he was supposedly bested by Runaan, the leader of the Elven assassins. Leadership - For decades, Harrow had ruled the kingdom of Katolis with benevolence. He often sought advice from Lord Viren but made the important decisions himself. Trivia *Harrow had a companion bird named Pip. *The shape of Harrow's crown is inspired by the Uneven Towers, the emblem of Katolis.TDP Official Website Appearances Book Two - Sky }} References }} Navigation Category:A to Z Category:Katolis Category:Deceased